


Crabs and Squiddles and Rapping, Oh My!

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dave wants her back, F/M, Fighting over the girl, Fluff, Game is over, Jade dates Karkat now, Love at First Sight, Other, Past Relationships, Swearing, blah, other tags and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! So this new series is thanks to my mind wandering again about relationships in Homestuck. I have this headcanon where Jade used to date Dave, but Dave couldn't keep her and she ended up dating Karkat. There's a lot of angst so heads up on that.</p><p>All rights to Andrew Hussie, I don't own anything but this fic.</p><p> Also, there's a little part where Dave raps a little so I'm sorry ahead of TIME (puns) if that sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabs and Squiddles and Rapping, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that everyone is a little older and the game happened a long time ago. Dave dated Jade for the game then they broke up once the universe was created. More headcanons will be in here so I hope you stay with it until the end, even if they suck.
> 
> Chapter 1 is in Dave's P.O.V.

It's been 413 days since the game ended and I still can't get over what I did.

Okay, so I use to date this gorgeous girl named Jade Harley that I've crushed on since I was 13. We started playing this shitty game that ended with a new universe, and we broke up. 

All she said was that she couldn't "do this" anymore and that we had to break up.

I don't even think she liked me. She must've been dating me out of pity for my shitty childhood.

So that leads me here. In my apartment, similar to the one that got blown up in the game, in this new universe that's more painful than the last. I'm running through all my old mixes that managed to make it out of the game. 

I only make new ones when I'm depressed or hurt now. The list sure has stacked up.

It just reminds me of my mistakes.

Oh, look. Here's a mix I made for Jade when we first met. 

Nope.  
Meet the Recycle Bin.

It's almost tiring, in a way. Just lustfully gazing after Jade as she lives her new life with Karkat, doing nothing but hiding in my apartment every day with my soulmate: apple juice. It's the one thing that hasn't left me.

Maybe she took a pretty big portion of me with her. That might be why I can't get over her and move on. I'll never really know, anyway.

 

It's all just a stupid game. A stupid game that causes pain and no gain, a way that I've wandered to, lost track of what I longed. An endless path that doesn't let me use math or any sort of trick to end this shit in my mind.  
I'm such a prick.

Okay, that one wasn't too bad, but it goes into the bin of rejects anyway.

This is where I sigh deeply and move on.

Wait.

No, it isn't. I just stay here and keep feeling shitty about myself. Yeah. Sounds good. 

 

Who needs to, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> That was horrible. I apologize.
> 
> But if you liked it anyway, drop off a kudo or something to let me know it wasn't shitty.


End file.
